wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
The Spire
The Spire is a multiplayer survival dungeon which consists of 24 levels. Access to and creation of the dungeon is done through Dinah in Cloud City. 'Level Requirements: '''Level 46 and above Once players have assembled a party and entered the Spire, the players have the option to buy additional charges of the spire specific skills using Balens from the Spire Shop. These are noted below along with the number of times they can be used for free. Talking to the NPC and accepting to start will start the battle. Once the battle has begun, the party will face wave after wave of bosses until all members of the party is defeated. Sometimes a treasure thief (a golden goblin) will appear with a boss, If the thief is defeated it bestows the party with an additional charge of a random Spire specific skill. There are no breaks in between battles. Each boss killed will earn each player 300,000 Experience and 1 7 Spire Chests (values can be increased according to EXP Scrolls) and Card Set Bonus. None of the bosses can be stunned or slowed, Some bosses will include buffs with their attacks such as ''Damage over Time (DoT) debuff commonly known as Bleed, decreased defences, decreased damage dealt, increased damage taken, increased/decreased casting speed debuff and stun. After clearing the Spire, the Nightmare version of the Spire is unlocked. Each boss killed will earn each player ? Experience and 7 Nightmare Spire Chests. Additional Skills =Bosses= ---- Boss 1: Karl (Minotaur) Very weak starter boss. Does single target damage on random player. Also has an AoE attack on the front row. Mostly used as a rage builder. Boss 2: Krowl (Lizard) Weak AoE attack that hits all players. Spawns additional lizards halfway through but these do not deal noteworthy damage. Boss 3: Muloch (Worm) Spawns with four additional worms that do substantial damage. Once the boss is down to half a bar of hit points, Muloch will cast a damage Increase debuff ''on all players. Boss 4: Garvol (Serpent) Garvol hits for big damage every other turn. He also casts the damage Increase debuff upon reaching his final health bar. Boss 5: Lorne (Ant) Same as second boss in Moonevil Den. Nothing noteworthy. Casts the ''damage Increase debuff upon reaching his final health bar. Boss 6: Randol (Troll) Same as second boss in Tarraton's Lair. Boss 7: Pharak (Mummy) Just a regular boss. Does a few random attacks and AoEs for tough magic damage. Weaker teams will have trouble dealing with the AoE but otherwise this boss has no high damage attacks. It has a AoE freeze spell however, that is used right at the last bar. This reduces casting speed by 25% for 999 turns, or until the player dies and is revived. This can be a hindrance and is recommended that the boss is killed before it can do this through use of Vulcan Wrath's. Boss 8: Alikar (Warlock) Does an extremely strong AoE on her second turn and every 4th turn after that. From here on, you will need to start utilizing your shields and heals to survive if you are around 45K BR. Occasionally has been to known to use an even stronger AoE late in the battle, wiping a party just when you think you have her beat. Boss 9: Andela (Dark Archer) Andela has weaker attacks than Alikar but uses more AoE attacks. Andela also casts a 50% damage reflect spell on herself. This cannot be removed. (This could be removed prior to patch 3.1 but is still recast after 3 turns) The best you can do is avoid using attacking skills whenever possible and maintain health. The best strategy for this boss is to slowly take her down using no specials at all and just healing through the damage. Do not use Delphic on this fight (or as stated below use it only in the beginning before she buffs up). Take her down slowly and without trying to power your way through it and you will be fine. An optional strategy is to give her a major blow with your delphics in the first hit. This will save time to defeat her. Boss 10: Staphos (Demonic Armor) Same as the area two boss of The Badlands. accompanied with two mobs that have damage reduction and damage reflection skill. Casts a 10000 damage bleed attack. If you want to survive, a mage's Purification spell is a must. Boss 11: Bera (Monster's Eye) This boss has an immensely strong single target front row damage attack. Most tanks may have trouble if their Magic Defense is low. Incendary Shot from an archer is recommended but not necessary. The boss also has an AoE attack which hits all players with weak physical damage but, adds two debuffs to them. 50% decrease to Magic and Physical defense every time the Eye uses the AoE. Purification from mages is very important to survive here. Boss 12: Darnos (Headless Horseman) Same Boss as in lvl7 Necropolis. Casts a 12000 damage bleed attack. Uses 1000% damage buff after a certain number of turns. Boss 13: Maretti (Ghost) Lots of Magic Attacks. Uses 1000% damage buff after some number of turns. Boss 14: Saende (Dragon) Same as the final boss of Tarraton's Lair. Does a frontal physical attack that resembles ultimate slasher, and an AOE flame breath that applies a bleed and a PDEF debuff to all players. Gets a 1000% attack buff some time after 3rd aoe. Boss 15: Alisa (Vampiric Mage) A female boss with white hair and dragon wings like the final boss of Lych's Lair. She has 3 attacks. A large frontal PATK attack, a MATK Dark Pulse that hits 1-4 people at random, and a MATK AOE meteor attack. At the end of her first bar, she stuns the party as in LL, switches to AOE-only as in LL, and the AOE gives the same buff as in LL. Gets a 1000% attack buff if not killed quickly enough. Boss 16: Dinah (High Priestess) A female boss that does magical attacks. Boss 17: Sardon (Paladin) A male boss that does physical damage, same as the Paladin troop. Boss 18: Peter (White Knight) A horseback warrior that does physical damage, same as the Knight troop. Boss 19: Elise (Female Foot-Knight) A female warrior that does mostly physical damage. Boss 20: Wald (Arcangel) A boss with white wings and white clothing that does magical damage and heals itself, same as Azrael and the Angel troop. Boss 21: Hippolyta (Queen of Amazons) A female boss who rides a red tyrannosaurus, does magical damage mostly. Looks like the sylph Amazon Queen. Boss 22: Iris (Goddess of Sea) A female boss that does magical water damage, like the sylph Iris. Boss 23: Eve (Fairy) A fairy boss that does magical damage, including lots of AoE. Is like the gaia sylph Boss 24: Pan (Satyr) A male boss that does physical wind damage, same as the sylph Pan. After this a Victory quote appears on the screen and players are teleported out of the room, just like Tower of Kings. Defeating this boss for the first time will earn the Title "Spire God". =Debuffs= ---- Damage Increase Debuff (Boss 3-5) Bosses Muloch, Garrol, and Lorne casts a Damage Increase Debuff on the party as they reach their final health bar through a AoE attack. The Buff increases damage received by each member by 40% and lasts 999 turns, it cannot be purified. As Each boss casts this buff, it is stacked to 3 layers and a 120% additional damage is received by each member. This buff can be avoided by dealing enough damage to the bosses, as they are about to reach their final health bar, to take them out. Calculation of damage dealt by each player is vital. If the buff is already received, after 999 turns (roughly 120 minutes) buff will expire. And when a player has fallen the buff will expire, upon resurrection it will no longer have any effect. Casting Speed Debuff (Boss 7) Boss Pharak casts a Casting Speed Reduction Debuff on the as it reach it's final health bar through a AoE attack. The buff will decrease the skill casting speed of every member by 25% and lasts 999 turns, it cannot be purified. This buff can be avoided by dealing enough damage to the boss, as it is about to reach it's final health bar, to take it out. Calculation of damage dealt by each player is vital. If the buff is already received, after 999 turns (roughly 120 minutes) buff will expire. And when a player has fallen the buff will expire, upon resurrection it will no longer have any effect. Reflection Debuff (Boss 9) Boss Andela casts a Reflection Debuff after every two turns. The buff will reflect 50% damage received by the boss to the attacker. It cannot be purged since the launch of Version 3.1 As this buff can no longer be avoided, using maximum damage dealing skills at the beginning before the buff is summoned. Doing low damage dealing skill and healing is important to ensure survival, Mage HoT skill, Suntoria is useful in this scenario. Calculation of damage dealth is vital for survival. =Rewards= ---- |description = Spire Rewards, May contain: Fashion Core x1, Lvl. 9 Luck Stone x1, Kyanite x10000, 1 Bound Balens, Shadow Crystal x2, Fashion Shard x1 (Spire Chest) Earned in the Spire (Nightmare). May contain a Fashion Core or other rare items! (Nightmare Spire Chest)|sell-price = This item cannot be sold.}} For each BOSS defeated, players receive 300.000 EXP (extra 10% EXP from having all 4 Ancient Weapons cards) and 1 7 Spire Chests. Each Spire Chest gives one of the following: *2 Shadow Crystals *5 1 Bound Balens *10,000 Kyanite *1 Fashion Shard *1 Lvl.9 Luck Stone (Server Announcement) *1 Fashion Core (Server Announcement) For each Boss defeated in the Nightmare Spire, players receive ? EXP and 7 Nightmare Spire Chests. Each Nightmare Spire Chest gives one of the following: * 20 Shadow Crystals * 3 Bound Balens * 250,000 Gold * 3 Fashion Shards * 20 Golden Holy Water * 1 Fashion Core Category:Multiplayer Dungeons